A Beautiful Nightmare
by batsindacave97
Summary: Hopefully how season 2b will kick off. Short multi-chapter story. Karma awoke from her not-so-dry dream on top of a pretty boy. Was she jealous, mad, sad? She's not really sure how to feel about, but she chooses to not try to figure it out. She's just excited for Amy to come home. Maybe a little too excited.


**So this is how season 2 will continue. Believe me or die. Just kidding! Too harsh? Haha. Anyway, this how I hope it season 2 will start! Maybe Carter will read this and get inspired by my story. Right.. Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter story. I hope you all enjoy my strategically placed words! Review and favorite if your heart so desires!**

**P.S. To my _Home is Only Temporary_ readers. The next chapter is in my head just not quite in textual matter. It will happen eventually! I had to write this because it is all I have been thinking about since the finale. Please be patient with me. I am just a teenager ;)**

**BISEXUAL KARMA IS REAL**

* * *

><p>She woke up on top of him with disbelief of what her mind had just conjured. She wiped the drops of sweat of her forehead and crawled off of the sleeping boy. She was bothered, but this was a different kind of bothered. A good kind of bothered. She proceeded to slip on her flowered dress.<p>

_What was that?_

She tried to shake off what she dreamt, but her mind wouldn't allow it. She couldn't rid of the jealousy that was stirred by the image of the black haired girl seductively sucking Amy's lips. It drove her crazy. Reagan wasn't allowed to make her close her eyes like that. Reagan wasn't allowed to let her give in like that. Reagan wasn't allowed to make Amy feel like that.

_But wait. Of course she can. Amy is Reagan's and Reagan is Amy's._

Maybe that's why those images flooded her head. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, that's all she had been thinking of since Amy left on that camping trip. She imagined all the cute camping things they would do. They would be making smores, cuddling by the fire, telling stories, and _that._ They would be doing _that._ And _that _is what created those images and feelings. She couldn't grasp the idea just yet, but Karma was jealous. What drove her the most crazy was what came next.

Instead of Reagan under the blue tent, it was Karma. The expression on Amy's face displayed relaxed, content, satisfied, but most of all it screamed "Whoah." The thing that shocked her the most was that she was the one influencing those expressions. She was the one coming up for air. She was the one coming up to share the taste with her best friend. She remembered how great it felt to kiss "I Know" into her lips. Every time they exchanged kisses, Amy was always assuring Karma that _she knew. _Amy always knew. But this time, Karma was assuring her best friend that _she knew._

_Best friend._

Amy was just that: her best friend. Why did she dream about her friend in that way? She didn't know. Quite frankly, she didn't want to know. She wanted it to go away. That is the reason she awoke on top of Liam. She wanted it to go away and unfortunately, Liam her only way to feel okay for a little but. She left it to him to temporarily numb the pain that Amy left her with. He covered her body with rough lips and hard nibbles. Karma thought that was all she needed, but she was wrong; like many other things.

She graciously placed her lips on Liam's head. Even though she would never forgive him, she wanted to show that she still cared. It can't be easy to expose yourself to someone and know that you could never have them like that permanently. She threw the mess of her hair up and grabbed her bag. She took one last look around the dim art studio—in hopes she would never come back again— and walked out the door.

She exited the school and was headed home. She reached in her bag for her phone and found no missed calls or text messages. She knew that Amy was still with camping, but she called anyway. She needed her friend right now. She was walking alone and was curious to know what Amy was up to. A couple of rings later, Amy's voice sounded.

"Hey you", Amy said.

A knot formed in her stomach. Just the sound of Amy's voice made the memories of the dream flood into her head.

"Hey yourself.", she tried to hide how bothered she was.

"Are you okay?"

She was not okay. "Yeah, I'm just walking back from school and I need someone to talk to, loser."

"School? Why where you at school so late?"

What she did was not wrong. Amy has probably slept with Reagan. Amy, for a fact, has slept with Liam. She didn't have the right to get mad, but that isn't why Karma hesitated. She felt that it would hurt friend and right now, she didn't have it in her to do that.

"Ummm, school stuff. Duh." she nervously breathed air out of her nostrils.

"Umm okay. Well are you almost home?"

Karma still had a five minute walk ahead of her, but she didn't want to bother her.

"Yeah, I'm at my mailbox right now."

"Alright well I'm going to go. Reagan needs help making smores annn- Reagan stop!"

A very familiar laugh flooded her ear along with an unfamiliar one. Reagan. Her stomach turned at the thought of them laughing by the campfire.

Amy's voice sounded on the phone again after the fit of laughter.

"Hey, I have to go. Thanks to do this weirdo, I have chocolate on my face."

The giggles continued but were more faint.

"Okay. Well bye.", she let out a slight sigh "I love you Amy."

Amy immediately stopped laughing.

"I love you too Karms. Goodnight."

The rough lips and the hard nibbles only made her feel okay temporarily, but those words. Those five words made her feel like everything was going to be okay permanently. She pushed away the bad thoughts and filled the space with good ones. She thought of Amy and her corny jokes. She couldn't wait to hear them and the silly chuckle that came after. She smiled because Amy was coming home tomorrow. It was girls night tomorrow. It was the first one that they had in a while and that made her feel content. She had it all planned out. Movies. Junk food. Games. She missed Amy. She missed her touch, her smile. The memory of the dream creped back into her head. For now, she pushed it away.

_It was just that. A dream._

She wasn't going to let anything make her feel bad. Amy was coming home and that was enough to make her feel good for a good while. She thought of all the calories they would consume and all of the laughter they would make.

She just missed her best friend.


End file.
